the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Isabella meets Nex and Dreamer
Dr Jekyll had received a letter from a gentleman of small fortune in Lancashire, which he had been trying not to think about for some days. The writer was an enthusiast in science and began with great compliments about the Society, saying he believed firmly in the potential science had to do good in the world and greatly admired what Dr Jekyll was trying to do. So far, so good. He had a daughter living in London who he said took "a great interest in new scientific developments", and proposed that she should come to study with them, and that he would contribute £100 towards the Society's funds to help them continue their valuable work. Dr Jekyll had written a polite response amounting to Yes to the money and No to the daughter, pleading lack of space. But this, it appeared, would not do; his correspondent insisted on both or neither. He added that the young lady would be lodging elsewhere, and not sleeping in the house. Dr Jekyll paused at this. It was undeniable that not having to find a room for another person would make a difference, given the number of people staying at the moment - the extra room could be kept free for the next emergency who might turn up. More importantly, he thought, in that case she needn't see anything that needed to be kept private.** Might be too much for her delicate nerves,'' said a small, sarcastic voice at the'' back of his mind. Be quiet, you. Anyway, it's an opportunity to spread scientific awareness - that's what the Society was started for. She probably knows nothing about it at all. Just wants to be in the fashion. You've been giggled at by enough of those now to know what you're in for. Admit it, it's got nothing to do with scientific awareness and everything to do with a hundred pounds. After a brief and curiously vicious argument with himself, Dr Jekyll wrote to agree to the girl coming, and spent the next day trying to forget about it. * * * One week later, Miss Isabella Walker was standing looking up at the gorgeous Palladian porch of the Society for Arcane Sciences. "Fine place, eh, Bell?" her father said at her elbow. She nodded. "Are you going to let that put you off?" "No." Miss Walker tried to put her hat on straighter. "Good girl." He knocked at the door and waited. Miss-Dreamerkat: Nex answered the door covered in blood as she just pulled an all nighter, cursed, and slammed the door. It being open again by a girl covered in bandages. "yes? I apologize for my colleague, she just returned from the butcher. Who may I be speaking to?" Only on gray eye was visible as she stared at the duo. She waited for an answer. Wizardblizzard: Both visitors recoil a step or two at these two apparitions, but recover themselves. They exchange looks, putting the bloodstains and bandages down to some kind of laboratory crisis. It suddenly seems difficult to explain exactly what she is doing there, but she steps forward with a good imitation of confidence. "Isabella Walker and this is my father Andrew. I've been invited to come and study here. We sent a letter a week or so ago." Miss-Dreamerkat: "I was not aware of a letter being sent or of your coming. Can you show me proof of such a letter?" Dreamer asked having her hood up she looked at Isabella waiting patiently. Since the news had not been openly announced Dreamer had no clue and soon Nex returned to the door. "What do they want?" "Nex i don't need your rudeness right now." Dreamer hissed. Nex tutted at that shaking her head. "No need to be so blunt" Wizardblizzard: "I'm not here to steal the spoons," Isabella replied shortly to both women. "I have Dr Jekyll's letter here." She fished in her pocket and brought out a letter in Dr Jekyll's handwriting, which she showed to Dreamer. ...in that case we will be delighted for Miss Walker to visit us here. My apologies again for being unable to have her to stay overnight, but all our rooms are occupied at present; besides, I doubt if she would find the accommodation to her taste. If as you say the young lady is interested in the studies of psychology and chemistry, I believe several of our members are working on projects which might be of interest to her, and we will be delighted to see any work of her own. Thank you once again for your generous subscription. Please let me know when to expect your arrival. I remain, Your obedient Servant, Dr Henry Jekyll. She looked Dreamer steadily in the one visible eye. "Satisfied?" Mr Walker chuckled quietly at something. Miss-Dreamerkat: Dreamer stifled a laugh and covered her mouth quickly other hand holding the letter. "Y-yes bu-but hang on!" She managed through giggles. The letter she could tell, Dr. Jekyll was lying through his teeth and this amused her greatly. She guessed Nex's sense of humor had to blame for this. Dreamer drew in a breath and recomposed herself. "Welcome to the soc-" She started when an explosion cut her off. "Society of Arcane Scientists" She said a annoyed look on her face. "LIZZY!" "On it" Lizzy called leaving her room and going up some steps. Wizardblizzard: Although both are startled, Isabella doesn't appear to panic at the explosion, perhaps to Nex and Dreamer's surprise. In fact takes a step forward, as of long training. On seeing Dreamer and Lizzy's reaction she nods, but still looks worried. "There do seem to be a lot of accidents here. Is everything all right? Are you having some kind of trouble?" Miss-Dreamerkat: "No everything is fine i just wishes she wouldn't do it in our room" Dreamer said with a great sigh. Wizardblizzard: "I can see that'd be annoying," says the girl with an uncertain laugh. She doesn't seem satisfied, though, but seems to think of something else. "By the way, I forgot, how is Dr Helen Jekyll? Does she still work here? One of my cousins used to know her a few years ago." Miss-Dreamerkat: "Helen? I'm not sure. No one has seen her in a while" Dreamer said sighing as she looked at her. Wizardblizzard: "I'm sorry to hear that," Isabella says, replying as much to the sigh as to the words it accompanies. "Is there anything I can do to help? I've had to deal with a lot of funny situations in my line of work." Miss-Dreamerkat: "No we can handle it" Dreamer said calmly. "However, may i ask why you wanted to be here?" Wizardblizzard: Isabella remained equally immovable, sticking her hands in her pockets (surely skirts of that style didn't usually have pockets? This one evidently did). "Why wouldn't anyone want to be here? I'm a scientist. I live a stone's throw from the Society and some of the most interesting work in the country has come from here. I want to find out if we can tell each other anything new. Is all this really necessary?" She turned to her father, who hadn't been saying anything. "What's so funny?" Mr Walker chuckled. "Only," he turned to Dreamer, "you remind me very much of another lady of my acquaintance." Isabella's expression of dismay left no doubt who the other lady was. After a moment she began to laugh. She turned back to Dreamer, with a much friendlier expression. "All right. House rules are house rules. You want to know why I'm here. Maybe I can't help you, if you say so, but I'm sure you can help me with a lot of things. Believe me, in my work I need all the help I can get. Fair?" Miss-Dreamerkat: Dreamer looked away. "I'm not helping anyone with my former line of work" She said solemnly. Wizardblizzard: Miss Walker nodded, pursing her lips. "Wh-" she apparently swallowed a question at the last moment. "Anyway, may we come in? Shouldn't be keeping you stood on the doorstep like this all this time. I don't exactly know who I should be looking for. I do certainly have one project I'd like to ask someone's opinion on at the moment," she added. "I've got myself into a bit of a difficulty. I'm hoping that some of you here might be able to she- I mean, to come up with some advice about it. If there's anywhere dark we could go, I could show you," she added cryptically. Miss-Dreamerkat: Dreamer's visible eye gave her a skeptical look as she stood aside. Wizardblizzard: As they entered the main hall both visitors stopped in their tracks for a moment. "You have an impressive collection here." Dreamer's expression warned her not to hang about making small talk, but there was a definite glint in Isabella's eye as she looked around at the exhibits. Miss-Dreamerkat: Dreamer walked up the stairs. "Look i have things to work on so explore in till you find someone" She called entering her room. Obtained From Introduction, Miss Isabella Walker Introduction part 2, Miss Isabella Walker Category:Side Story Category:Introduction Stories Category:New and Old Faces